


I know well…

by Dragonkeeper14



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman, Snarkout Boys - Daniel Pinkwater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkeeper14/pseuds/Dragonkeeper14
Summary: In which the budding hero 'Nathan Ransom' and his mentors Traroth and Clipson take a detour to Downworld…





	I know well…

Now, our heroes’ path took them down a stair, and into a hidden road, roofed almost wholly overhead, but lit by lamps as bright as the sunshine. Small shops, taverns, lunch-counters, and workmen’s tables lined the walls; pushcarts, electric carts, and propane-powered carts jostled in the center; and throngs of people filled the interstices of both. 

Nathan asked: ‘What is this place?’, and his mentors answered: ‘In former days, every landowner and nobleman had secret passageways in every wall of his house, where servants, slaves, plunder, and supplies came and went: unseen, until they were summoned, by the family and guests. In recent times, every indoor shopping-center, theatre, cinema, and lecture-hall had secret passageways of the same kind, for the same reasons. This is the same again, but it serves the entire city’. 

Clipson in particular said: ‘When I worked for your father, we travelled in these passages all the time. Downworld, we called it, or the World Beneath, or the City Below. All big cities have one. Some of the regulars came to know us, quite well’. 

With that, they entered a small drinking-house, built into the walls, which Traroth pointed out. To the landlord, Clipson said: ‘I’m looking for a man named Ike Knowswell’.

The landlord answered: ‘There are many Ikes I know well, and anyone who knows Ike well, knows well not to nose into the well of his business. But everyone here knows well where to find Ike. He comes here every second day, and he’s usually to be found in that corner, and yonder table’.

Clipson thanked him and went to the table, where he found a stout old man, seated over a tankard of liquor, and asked him: ‘Am I addressing Mr. Ike Knowswell?’.

The elder answered: ‘Who wants t’ know so well?’.

Clipson said: ‘Who pays Ransom?’, and the elder answered: ‘Ever-buddy an’ no buddy. Sit daown an’ have a drink’.

With that, he poured two glasses and raised his own, and said: ‘Here’s t’us!’.

Clipson matched his toast and answered: ‘To me and you!’.

The elder said: ‘Who’s like us?’.

Clipson answered: ‘Precious few;–– and they’ve all died’.

The elder said: ‘That’s ver’ true!’, and both laughed. Said the elder: ‘So, what c’n old Ike do f’r you?’.

Said Clipson: ‘The Dark Order have abducted Jonas Work, and Mrs. Ransom. We’re on our way to rescue them, and I thought you’d know whom to tap for re-enforcements’.

Said Mr. Knowswell: ‘'re y' sure y' wan' do this, y'self?’.

Clipson answered: ‘Sternberg the priest said: Opportunity knocks once, while Temptation leans on the door-bell. What more need I say than that?’.

Said Mr. Knowswell: ‘How d' y' expec' tha' boy t' su'vive?’.

Clipson answered: ‘What do you mean, How? “He’s with me, isn’t he? And I’ll teach him all I know”, about heroism and such things’.

Said Mr. Knowswell: ‘Tha' don’ take lawn’.

Clipson answered: ‘Thanks for the vote of confidence. But, Ike, what are the Dark Order up to? What’s the point of kidnapping Nicole and buying explosives?’.

Said Mr. Knowswell: ‘Th' Da'k O'der’s 'nly 'bjective, 's t' rule th' worl'. These m'ves 're 'nly the beginnin'. 'f dey ge' th'r w'y, th'll do mo' an' mo', 'til dere's no way t' stop 'm. Y' know th' res'. Here's d'rect'ns t' ever-buddy'd come wh'n some buddy caws 'em up i' th' name a Rensom. 'll meet y' th're wh'n y' 'rive'.

Said Clipson: ‘You have earned a thousand thanks’.

Said Mr. Knowswell: ‘No, I ha'n’t, 'til Nicole and Jonas 're rescued. Thank me th'n’. 

With that, Clipson took his leave and rejoined the others. 

Nathan asked: ‘What made jah thenk he noo what we wanted?’.

Clipson answered: ‘Ike Knowswell knew your father, and used to advise him; so Traroth and I thought, on the off-chance, he might know what we wanted; and we were right’. 

After that, our heroes left the alehouse and proceeded on their journey. As they went, Nathan asked: 'So how come people don' kno abou' tha' place?'. 

Clipson answered: ‘They do. Electricians know, and sewage-workers, and builders and repair-crews and workers of every kind. Even university-students know, because they've read of it and they know the entrances when they see one. But you don't get a lot of people coming and going otherwise'.

**Author's Note:**

> The verse recited by Clipson and Ike is, of course, from 'Return to Zork', and the scenery from the other sources listed.


End file.
